criesofauniversalempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Tamarid (Species)
Roughly 10,000 BCE the Tamarid and their Empire spread over vast swaths of territory, assimilating many different sentient races, species, and civilizations within their fold. It is rumored that the Tamarid Empire ruled in total dominance over 95% of its home galaxy. As a society, the Tamarids practiced a culture of tolerance and acceptance. They are quick to adapt and adhere to foreign cultures they come into contact with, being able to quickly learn foreign languages, customs, and other ways of life. Which was one of if not the leading causes of its gradual expansion across the stars. However, as pacefistic and philosophical the Tamarids may seem. They are not opposed to acts of warfare, genocide, and slavery. Almost half of the diverse alien sentinent species that call the Tamarids their overlords were taken by the sheer brute force by their formidable Imperial Star Fleet (most notably the Black Fleet faction) and immediately and utterly subjugated into the empire. Physical Appearance and Geneology The Tamarids are described as a Xeno species of insect like properties. However, their geneology and physical makeup further describes them as a mammal like humanoid beings. With warm blood and are able to reproduce live-born offspring. An average Tamarid male is reported to stand at roughly 7 to 8 feet tall, but there are other reports of individuals standing at 9 feet to even 13 feet tall and other individuals having the height of 5 to 6 feet tall. Scientists and Sociologists speculate the cause of such differing heights are leading to conlcude the different gravitational pulls and forces from whatever planet he/she orginated from, as it is said that the Tamarids themselves did not originate from one singular planet. Being a naturally tall being, the Tamarids often appear slender if not lanky and thus give off the illusion that they possess little to no muscle or fat. This however, is quite the contrary as reports from human and Tamarid interaction state the beings possess thick, leathery skin on top of sheer solid muscle, making them naturally heavy beings. One such report stated that a single average sized male soldier has the capabilities to hoist an average sized human male (in full battle rattle) with one arm, then proceed to "toss him like a rag doll" great distances with "sheer violence." Thusly, being a naturally heavy being turns out to be their undoing. When in combat the Tamarids are roughly slow moving beings in comparison to their human foes. Humans being naturally lighter and more agile, if a Tamarid soldier is not cunning enough he/she will make a steady demise from the constant hit andI run tactics. One such incident was Captain Jared Manning killing a very skilled Black Fleet Officer using said tactics to tire him out and install blow after blow until he was able to subdue him. The most common facial features include sloping eyes on the far sides of the being's face. The most common eye color is a shimmering florescent like yellow and green. But there are reports of individuals possessing bright shimmering red, orange, blue, and even in one singular case violet. This one and only isolated case of a violet eyed individual would be the Tamarid Emperor himself. Sociological Castes Not to be confused with the Feudal-like Sociological Castes of the State (which include the other sentient races under Tamarid dominion) the Tamarids themselves have practiced their own Caste System within the State Caste System. Imperial Family At the top of this Feudal-like caste system would be the Emperor himself and the Imperial Family. Other family members that are not in line to inherit the Cosmic Throne are cast into the Great Nobles Caste below the Imperial Family. It is unknown how long the current Imperial Family has ruled over the Tamarid Empire and as well as its Mobile State, it is also unknown if there were other Imperial Dynasties and if so it is unkown as to how many. But being born into the Imperial Family you have one purpose, and that is to prepare to rule on the Cosmic Throne. Every Emperor in encouraged to produce heirs. However, it is unknown whether there is an official Empress or an Ottoman-like "Pasha System." What is known is that there is one confirmed Emperor and possibly an heir. The number of princes or princesses (if any) the Emperor has conceived remains to be seen. Great Nobles/Houses Directly below the Imperial Family is the Great Nobles Caste, which is the highest caste to achieve outside of the Imperial Family. This caste comprises up of relatives of the Imperial Family that are not in line to inherit the Cosmic Throne, other Noble Houses and Military leaders that have risen up the ranks. Such individual members comprise the Great Cosmic Council which acts as the nearest thing to a legislative body (not to be confused with the State's own Imperial Council), and serves as advisors to the Emperor directly in regards to matters of the Tamarids as a Species only and not the Empire as a whole. However, not all Great Nobles and Houses serve on the Great Cosmic Council and it is unknown as to what roles these other Nobles have within both Imperial and Tamarid Species Society. But many speculate the majority of these hold Military and other Civic Offices away from the Imperial Court. *Note* The Great Cosmic Council is NOT to be confused with the Imperial Council. In regards to the Imperial Council, the Tamarids occupy 4 out of the 9 seats of the Imperial Council (5 if you include the Emperor himself). 1 Military Council Member, and 1 representative of each different Tamarid Species caste. In regards to the Imperial Council the Emperor has the most power and authority to appoint and dismiss members, whereas in regards to the Great Cosmic Council its members can be appointed until their deaths. *End Note* Lesser Nobles/Houses Next in line are the Lesser Nobles and Houses. Individuals in this caste system often occupies varying civic and military offices such as Provincial and Planetary Governors, Mayors, Clerks, Acadamies, among others. They are also regarded as tax collectors and physically monitor Imperial degrees and make sure they make it happen. For example the Emperor will give a decree, the Great Nobles draft a strategy to enact said decree, and the Lesser Nobles enact and supervise decree (then of course the commoners and peasants do the back breaking work). The Lesser Nobles do not hold any Imperial or Tamarid High Offices directly and are the only caste not to do so. However, they do make up the back bone of Fleet and ship Field Commanders, as well as Community Policing and have the highest number of members serving in the Imperial Guard (The Violet Fleet) who are the personal bodyguards of the Emperor. Middle Caste Directly beneath the Lesser Nobles are the citizens of the Middle Caste. This caste comprises of mainly the ordinary soldiers, and sailors serving within the Tamarid Imperial Armed forces. However, there are a few select that is also an addition to this Middle Caste. These individuals are the artists, scholars, philosophers, scientists, and even some hold political offices to speak on behalf of the Imperial Common People. There are also many officers that are apart of the Middle Caste, whom regardless are treated with the highest forms of res Lower Caste The Lower Caste comprises of the majority of the Imperial Citizens. These are the workers and the laborers that drive the Mobile Tamarid Empire's economy, as well as general upkeep of the fleet. Compared to their non-species counterparts, Tamarids in the lower caste have much higher privileges. In times of struggle where the non-species has been utterly depleted of their resources it is the Lower Caste Tamarids thatthen feel the after effects of a struggling society. One would find most of these citizens living and residing on the Empires many mobile and orbital urban centers, as well as on civic vessels of the fleet who is said to house up to one million civilians per vessel. These members are also the farmers, the miners, and the drillers. In the military they are often used as scouts and frigatemen. All in all the Lower Caste forms the backbone and majority of Tamarid Society, and it often rumored that the Imperial Familiy and the current political establishment fears them. Non-Species There are at least a few dozen if not maybe a few hundred different alien species that through time have been incorporated into the empire. It was rumored back in the days of the old empire that there were thousands of various peoples of all shapes, sizes, and colors that became subjects of their Tamarid overlords. Of course the majority of these (much like the Tamarids themselves) fell vicitim to what is known as the Great Cataclysm, the mysterious event that brought down the old Tamarid Empire in their home galaxy and forced them to be come nothing more than a massive refugee fleet. It is unknown who or what these entities are as they have yet to be encountered by humanity. This is due in part that the majority of members of the Imperial Military are comprised of mainly ethnic Tamarids, whom by their strict code of morality are the soul ones in charge of defending their empire and its people, no matter who they are or what they look like. But there are elements of various species serving within the Imperial Armed Forces. About half of these non-Tamarid species live in peace and prosperity under the protection and governor ship of the Tamarids. They are allowed to keep their own customs, languages, and cultures as long as they do not contradict or interfere with that of the Empire. Each species appoints one civic and political representative to state their voices or concerns to the Imperial government directly. This is partly because many of these species have often warred with or subjugated the other in their days before their indoctrination, and with this any and all inter-species conflicts are strictly forbidden and cannot be resolved on their own without the assistance of the Imperial Government. In all respect (Tamarid Species aside) it is truly the various non-Tamarid species that form the bulk of the Empire however being that they are no more than second class citizens they are often not represented in the same categories as their Tamarid overlords. Slaves As stated above where half of the non-Tamarid species live in peace and prosperity as subjects of the empire. They other half however, are cast out of Imperial Society as slaves. When the old empire was expanding in its home galaxy these were the species that resisted the Tamarid onslaught or either opposed the establishment in way form or another. Their roles vary on whom they serve. It is often rumored that there is at least one slave per Tamarid Noble and one for each common family. Despite being slaves the Imperial Government has mandated rather human laws and ordinances in regards to the slaves. Culture and Religion